Quests
powergoldguides.net has the most effective runescape autobots. - no walkthrough yet - some parts completed - guide is mostly complete - guide is complete but lacks details - guide is complete and comprehensive Quests are groups of interrelated tasks that can be completed for rewards such as items, skills, experience, or quest points. They are labelled with a blue star or compass rose icon on the player's map. Quests can be played only once, not like minigames which can be repeated. The Quest Journal on the interface has the complete list of quests and are coloured coded: * Red - not started * Yellow - started * Green - completed As of May 15, 2007, there are a total of 125 quests with 18 free and 107 members-only quests (not including the sub-quests of Recipe for Disaster and the wish-list of the Odd Old Man from the Rag and Bone Man quest), offering a total of 244 quest points. (This includes one additional quest point which is gained by completing the wish-list of the Odd Old Man from the Rag and Bone Man quest.) Free players can only get up to 39 quest points. The table on the right shows the levels required to complete every quest in the game, however players may use temporary boosts to cheat these requirements with some of the quests. Players who have the maximum number of quest points are able to wear the Quest Points Cape of Achievement. However, whenever a new quest is available, the cape and hood will automatically unequip off a player until the player completes the new quest. The 100th quest Recipe for Disaster is actually 10 quests in 1 with 8 subquests ranging from easy to very hard. The 50th quest Legends Quest was released on August 20, 2003 under RuneScape Classic. The 100th members' quest Cold War was released on January 29, 2007. The last free quest Rune Mysteries was released on December 1, 2003, the launch date of the RuneScape 2 beta. Quest release dates are listed in the List of recent quests. Free quests *Black Knights' Fortress *Cook's Assistant *Demon Slayer *Doric's Quest *Dragon Slayer *Ernest the Chicken *Goblin Diplomacy *Imp Catcher *The Knight's Sword *Pirate's Treasure *Prince Ali Rescue *The Restless Ghost *Romeo & Juliet *Rune Mysteries *Sheep Shearer *Shield of Arrav *Vampire Slayer *Witch's Potion Members' quests *Animal Magnetism image:100%.png *Another Slice of H.A.M. image:75%.png *Between a Rock... *Big Chompy Bird Hunting *Biohazard *Cabin Fever *Clock Tower *Cold War *Contact *Creature of Fenkenstrain *Darkness of Hallowvale *Death Plateau *Death to the Dorgeshuun *Desert Treasure *Devious Minds *Digsite Quest *Dream Mentor - The newest quest, released May 15, 2007. *Druidic Ritual *Dwarf Cannon *Eadgar's Ruse *Eagles' Peak *Elemental Workshop *Elemental Workshop II *Enakhra's Lament *Enlightened Journey *The Eyes of Glouphrie *A Fairy Tale Part I *A Fairy Tale Part II *Family Crest *The Feud *Fight Arena *Fishing Contest *Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf *The Fremennik Isles *The Fremennik Trials *Garden of Tranquility *Gertrude's Cat *Ghosts Ahoy *The Giant Dwarf *The Golem *The Grand Tree *The Great Brain Robbery *The Hand in the Sand *Haunted Mine *Hazeel Cult *Heroes Quest *Holy Grail *Horror from the Deep *Icthlarin's Little Helper *In Aid of the Myreque *In Search of the Myreque *Jungle Potion *Legends Quest *Lost City *The Lost Tribe *Lunar Diplomacy *Making History *Merlin's Crystal *Monkey Madness *Monk's Friend *Mountain Daughter *Mourning's Ends Part I *Mourning's Ends Part II *Murder Mystery *My Arm's Big Adventure *Nature Spirit *Observatory Quest *Olaf's Quest *One Small Favour *Plague City *Priest in Peril *Rag and Bone Man *Rat Catchers *Recipe for Disaster *Recruitment Drive *Regicide *Roving Elves *Royal Trouble *Rum Deal *Scorpion Catcher *Sea Slug Quest *Shades of Mort'ton *Shadow of the Storm *Sheep Herder *Shilo Village *Slug Menace *A Soul's Bane *Spirits of the Elid *Swan Song *Tai Bwo Wannai Trio *A Tail of Two Cats *Tears of Guthix *Temple of Ikov *Throne of Miscellania *The Tourist Trap *Tower of Life *Tree Gnome Village *Tribal Totem *Troll Romance *Troll Stronghold *Underground Pass *Wanted! *Watchtower *Waterfall Quest *What Lies Below *Witch's House *Zogre Flesh Eaters See also *Miniquest *List of recent quests with release dates in reverse chronological order; includes RS update. *Tears of Guthix a mini-game greatly influenced by quest points. *The Achievement Diary *